dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Key Lime Pie
Key Lime Pie-kun, or Leo, is a reoccurring character in the series. He is the younger brother of Lemon Pie, though they are not related, nor do they share the same baker. As of now, it is unknown who bakes him every day. It is important to note that Key Lime does not have meringue, but whipped cream instead. Appearance Leo has short, pale green hair that is brushed back neatly after his bangs, which he adorns with hair clips. He has an expressive ahoge that is frosted in white and can change shape slightly depending on his mood. He has dark green eyes and two beauty spots, one below each eye on his cheek. His skin tone is pale, but not as pale as his brother's. He mainly wears an orange button-down shirt, brown pants, an oversized lime green cat-eared hoodie, and green Converses. However, he often dresses up in elaborate costumes to make himself noticeable since he is otherwise ordinary looking compared to his brother. Leo's hair is slowly fading to whitehttp://detectivenice.tumblr.com/post/73489658444, but whether this is a natural process or if it is due to stress is currently unknown. Personality Leo had lived his entire life thinking that he was special for being Kei 's brother, but because they were completely different variations of the same pie, he grew to be rather critical of him. He appears to be cute and sweet towards most others, but beyond the façade he is extremely self-conscious of himself and is quick to judge others. Despite that, he is eager to please others and loves the praise and attention he gets when his pie is enjoyed. When he is with Kei, he is rude and acts much like a rebellious teenage boy. He claims he loves his brother dearly and does everything to keep others from taking him away, but in reality he doesn't want to be alone, even if it meant becoming obsessed with his brother. Leo's mind wanders when he is alone and often goes into mood spells where he is listless and unstable. His insecurities about not being as perfect as his brother and not being enjoyed by the humans weighs on him heavily. He is quick to anger and snaps at anyone unfortunate enough to encounter him in this state. Story Leo has little memories of where he came from prior to meeting Kei. For as long as he could remember, he had been Kei's younger brother, since they were both key lime pies. At first, he clung to his brother constantly to learn how to live, but shortly after he became independant. He had not once questioned this relationship until fairly recently, when he unknowingly spoke with Kei's bakerhttp://keylimepiekun.tumblr.com/post/73517434127. It is safe to assume that Leo was an old recipe that had been forgotten until his baker recreated him and revived him once more, but without any prior memory of his former life. story is still a work in progress Relationships One would think that Leo would be good at maintaining relationships, but his difficult personality and complex keeps others at bay. Lemon Pie-kun He is very attached to his brother, but not for the reasons one would think. He is rude and disrespectful towards him and any who gets too close to him. Lately, he's become even more hostile towards Kei after he started questioning his own existance and his relationship with him. References http://detectivenice.tumblr.com/post/73489658444 http://keylimepiekun.tumblr.com/post/73517434127 Category:Characters Category:Pies